


Sick

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober [30]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Bickering, Caring, Colds, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Komaru has a cold and Touko looks after her.[Prompt 30: Caregiver]





	Sick

Before all of this mess with Towa city, Touko had never slept in someone else’s bed before. But now… she can’t remember the last time she slept alone.

Despite staying in a huge hotel, she and Komaru share the same room, probably more for comfort than anything else. But Touko, without fail, climbs into Komaru’s bed every night and sleeps beside her friend. It helps her deal with anxiety and loss of Master (she stands by her decision to stay in Towa city with Komaru, but she misses Master Byakuya so much some days), as well as keep warm in this rather cold hotel. And although they both kick each other and talk in their sleep and try to steal the blankets, they sleep better than they ever would alone.

But right now, their sleep is appalling. Because Komaru has a cold.

After a rather slow trip around the city destroying Monokumas, Touko and Komaru sit in their bedroom. Komaru sniffs again, groaning, and Touko knows she must feel bad to not be moaning about Touko having a shower. Her face is pale and clammy, her nose red from constantly blowing it, and Komaru droops like she has no energy left.

To be fair, neither of them have much energy right now. Ever since Komaru got sick a few days ago, her constant coughing and sniffing has made it very difficult for them both to sleep; Komaru because she can’t breathe properly with a stuffed up nose, and Touko because she can’t sleep with Komaru sniffing in her ear all night. Basically, they are exhausted.

“You look even worse than you did this morning,” Touko says, slipping off her shoes.

Komaru smiles weakly. “Well, that makes sense. I mean, I feel worse than I did this morning.”

Touko rolls her eyes. “Go to bed, Komaru. Or… I’ll make you rest.”

“Ooh, are you getting assertive now?” Komaru says, her taunting tone ruined by her bunged up nose. “You sound like me when I try to force you to take a shower.”

“You must be rubbing off on me,” Touko says, smiling slightly. “Seriously, you’re never going to get better unless you rest. So get into bed.”

“Fine,” Komaru says. She slips off her shoes and climbs into bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. “I didn’t know you cared, Touko.”

“Oh shut up. Of course I care about you. You’re my first friend. I care about you as much as I care about Master, for goodness’ sake. So if you think I won’t make you get better, you’re an idiot.”

Komaru smiles slightly, wiping her nose on a tissue. “I know. Thanks. I… I really care about you too.”

“Ugh, this is getting far too sappy.”

“Aren’t you a romance writer?”

“Your point being?”

“Well, uh, romance is pretty sappy, isn’t it?”

“Oh shut your face,” Touko says, but she smiles. “Now, is there anything you need?”

Komaru smiles too. “Some more tissues and some water would be nice.”

Touko gathers the requested items from their stash of stuff on the other side of the bedroom, and passes them to Komaru. Her friend opens the bottle of water and takes a sip, smiling.

“Thanks.”

“It’s just a bottle of water.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Komaru says. “Thanks for looking after me.”

Touko blushes slightly, and sighs. “Isn’t that what friends are for?”


End file.
